In the Heat of Battle
by ArtemisLuna24
Summary: What happens when a shadow clone of Naruto, after defeating the Nine Tails, arrives at the Medical Corp to help with the white Zetsu infestation and is taken to be healed by his teammate, Sakura. Will he reveal he feeling for her, or will he choke up? T for teenage content, and I hate having it be a K rating.


**Hey, everyone! It's weird, sometimes a random dream about your favorite TV show/movie/book/ or whatever would make an awesome fanfiction. I only had a few seconds to see this scene in my dreams, and it didn't happen exactly like in my dream, but it was good enough for me to write it down as soon as possible. . . After a few episodes Naruto Shippuden of course. :P I hope you all like it. It happened after all the shadow clones of Naruto in his Chakra Form arrived on all the battlefields to help his friends with the White Zetsu Impersonation problem.**

**Medical Corp**

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Naruto," Sakura looked shocked to see the golden boy standing in front of him, holding a White Zetsu to the ground.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked, looking completely serious.

_When did he become this powerful? _Sakura asked herself as she nodded.

"Good," Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, and pounded the White Zetsu into the ground, making it become a tree.

Naruto told many of the ninjas who the White Zetsus were, and together Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of the ninja took out the imposters.

"Naruto," Sakura gasped, Naruto stood tall after many of the White Zetsus fell, becoming trees by his hand.

Naruto's golden self faded into his usually looks, but he quickly fell to the ground.

"Get him into the tent, now," Sakura yelled orders, and many of the ninja moved Naruto into the nearest tent, followed by Sakura.

The tent didn't have anyone else in it, and the ninja laid Naruto on a cot next to the furthermost wall of the tent.

"Okay, everyone out," Sakura called, and with a fuss, everyone, except Naruto and Sakura, filed out of the tent.

"It's okay, Sakura," Naruto smiled, "I'm just a clone. Don't waste your Medical Ninjutsu on me."

"What was that," Sakura changed the subject. "Why were you golden?"

"The Nine Tail's chakra," Naruto smiled. "Guess I ran out of it."

"The Nine Tail's," Sakura gasped, remembering the past times where the Nine Tail's ran free. "But how?"

"I gained control of his chakra though a tug-of-war," Naruto laughed, but winced. "I guess I used way too much."

"You idiot," Sakura growled, as she started to heal Naruto.

"What was I suppose to do, Sakura?" Naruto laughed. "Let those White guys kill you?"

"Shut up," Sakura spoke firmly, tears started to form.

"Sakura," Naruto gasped. "Did I do something?"

"Shut up," Sakura growled, punching Naruto in the arm.

"Ouch," Naruto sat up quickly, holding his arm with his hand. "What was that for?"'

"You're an idiot," Sakura growled. "That it wouldn't matter if it was the real you here or not-."

"But."

"But I would still heal the clone, because we still need you here," Sakura shouted, then in a lower tone, "I need you here."

"Sakura," Naruto smiled, and pulled her in towards himself.

"N-Naruto," Sakura squeaked.

"Thank you," Naruto spoke. "Thank you for caring about me this much."

"You really are an idiot," Sakura laughed, tears falling from her eyes. "Naruto."

"You know I've always loved you, right," Naruto asked. "I mean, you should have noticed by now."

"Yes, I have," Sakura answered.

"You're still in love with Sasuke, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-," Sakura began.

"Please, Sakura," Naruto said, "don't lie to me again."

"I-I don't know," Sakura said. "Sasuke's changed so much. . . I don't know if he's still the same person I fell in love with."

"I think he was always the same, even now," Naruto said, shocking Sakura. "But he's still like a brother to me, so I'll bring him back like I promised."

"Naruto stop," Sakura started to beg. "We both know that Sasuke wants to destroy the Leaf. He won't come back to the way he knew him before."

"It's still worth trying," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Sakura pulled away from him. "You can't keep fooling yourself about this. He may never come back. We may have to kill him to save him. We both kn-"

Naruto pressed his lips against Sakura's, pulling her close to his chest.

"N-Naruto," Sakura mumbled against Naruto's lips.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura," Naruto said, looking down in shame. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Then why did you?" Sakura asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I may die during the battle with Madara, and I wanted to know what it would be like to kiss the person I fell in love with so long ago," Naruto started to blush.

"You won't die," Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's cheek. "You have a dream to become hokage, don't you?"

"Sakura," Naruto sighed.

"I'll be rooting for you, so you better win," Sakura smiled, giving Naruto a kiss on the lips. "And since we're all done here, I'll be joining the real you for some medical support."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you there," Naruto wrapped Sakura into his arms, kissing her on the forehead.

Sakura lifted her head up to look into Naruto's eyes and saw a bountiful amount of love in them. Closing her eyes, she pressed her mouth against Naruto's in a full-blown kiss.

Breaking apart, Sakura whispered, "see you on the battlefield."

"Just be careful," Naruto whispered back, giving Sakura a final kiss before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving Sakura to herself in the tent.

* * *

**Not long, I know. Like I said, I only saw a few moments of this scene in my dream. But I hope you like it anyway.**

**So. . .**

**ONWARD TO ANOTHER STORY!**

**Haha, thought I was going to say "Onward to the next chapter"? :P**


End file.
